Blessing In Disguise
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: My first SOA story. After Abel's kidnapping, Jax Teller had to get away from Charming to clear his head. That one decision will lead him to a new possibility for his son and himself. JAX/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins at the end of season two.**

**Blessing In Disguise **

**Chapter One**

Waking up in a unfamiliar hotel room and not at the club house of the Las Vegas chapter of the SAMCRO. Jax Teller the VP of SAMCRO looks at the woman laying in bed beside him with her petite body wrap in the sheets of the bed and flowing red hair reaching down to the middle of her back. Jax thinks about the events that led up to this particular moment in time.

_The SAMCRO has been dealt a horrible hand for the past few weeks that effect Jax himself the most. With the murder of their own prospect Kip "Half-SacK" Epps who died protecting his son Abel by the hands of Cameron Hayes. Cameron happened to be their contact with the true IRA. However, that same day Cameron had successful kidnapped Abel Teller his own son from their family home. _

_Without any information about Cameron or Abel since that day, he started to push away the woman that he felt was responsible for Abel's kidnapping. This woman happens to be Doctor Tara Knowles who was also his girlfriend. _

_No being able to do anything to get Abel back into his hands, Jax found himself taking a ride to Indian Hills to visit with his uncle Jury after leaving word with his mother Gemma Teller-Morrow. _

_After being there for a mere day, Jury along with some club members were taking him the Nevada chapter located in Las Vegas for the weekend. _

_He then found himself drowning his sorrows in alcohol at the hotel bar when he found himself in the company of this gorgeous red head hair and stunning blue eyes who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Hours later, they find themselves stumbling into this hotel room to have a amazing evening of drunken sex. But he could not remember the rest of the evening including her name. _

As the woman beside him woke up, Jax asks her this one simple question "What's your name?" as he gathers his clothes that where scatter throughout the hotel room.

The woman quickly replies "Madison and yours" as she wraps the bed sheet tightly around her body.

Jax says "Jax" as he puts his socks and shoes on as she mentions to leave her hotel room.

~BIN~

Hours later, Jax and the men from Indian Hills are leaving Vegas to return back to their clubhouse in Indian Hills.

A week later, Jax finds himself sleeping in his dorm room in Charming with one of the club's crow-eater not even remembering nor thinking about the woman that he slept with in Vegas.

~BIN~

AN: Please Review

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blessing In Disguise **

**Chapter Two **

Almost another month has past since Jax's return to Charming and still no concrete knowledge about the whereabouts of Abel. Life for Jax has also changed with his official break up from Tara by going into his old ways before Abel's birth such as a different woman in his bed every night and the alcohol consumption.

~BIN~

Then one day at Teller-Morrow Motors, a mysterious red hair woman came in holding a car seat in one hand and large envelope in the other.

This mysterious woman calmly walks over to the office to politely say "I am looking for Jax Teller" not knowing who the woman in the office was.

"Why are you looking for my son?" asks Gemma Teller-Morrow praying that this woman was not a sweetbutt who Jax knocked up from another SAMCRO chapter then adds to her previous question "And who are you?"

The mystery woman says "I have his son here to see him" placing Abel's car seat on the desk before Gemma.

Gemma carefully takes Abel out of his car seat to make sure that its really him before yelling out "Prospect, go and get Jax right now" not taking her eyes off of her grandson for the first time in months.

Jax came running into the office seconds later from the Club House not believing his eyes. He only says "How is Abel here?" in shock of seeing his kidnapped son in Gemma's arms.

Gemma takes Abel over to his father to say happily "This woman brought him here" pointing to the another person in the room before adding "She still has not introduced herself yet"

The mystery woman says calmly as possible "Legally my name actual is Madison Teller" shocking both Gemma and Jax to the core.

"How?" is the only word that comes out of Jax's mouth as you could hear a pin drop in the office because that is how silent they are.

Madison says to them "Since I am legally your wife" handing him the envelope that was in her hands when she came into the office with Abel.

As Jax hands Abel back to Gemma, he rips open the envelope in his hands to find a marriage license which he pulls out to examine. He finds both of their signatures on the marriage license in his hands.

When Jax is staring at the marriage license, Gemma asks the question that she dying to have a answer for "How did you find Abel and how did you know who he was?" as no one in SAMCRO could find him for months.

Madison thinks about her answer for a moment before explaining to situation to both Gemma and Jax who was no longer in shock about being married "I recognize Abel from a photograph that Jax dropped when he left the hotel room while I was packing to leave" pausing for a moment as they realized a simple mistake on Jax's part brought Abel back home to them "I guess I should tell you that I work for the government"

"In what way do you work for the government?" asks Jax who prays that he did not marry a federal agent but more specifically AFT.

Madison quietly says to them "I work for Interpol" not knowing why they are asking that question.

~BIN~

Across the parking lot, AFT agents burst into the SAMCRO club house telling them to get face down. Hearing the motion, Jax run to the club house with Madison on his tail and Gemma following them with Abel in her arms.

Agent June Stahi told Jax as shown as he appear "On the ground Teller"

Jax is about to lay on the ground with his follow SAMCRO brothers but Madison stop them but putting her hand on his chest.

"I want to see the warrant for this little charade seen before me" says Madison professional to the AFT Agent before her and not backing down from the fight.

Stahi says to Madison "You are probably just their whore" not realizing that her opponent actually meant what she said about the warrant.

"Produce the warrant in ten seconds or get off of their property" states Madison angerliy at the lack of protocol that this agent was showing her.

"Listen to me sweetheart, I don't know who you are but this questioning needs to stop" says Stahi as she tries to intimidate Madison with her authority of a ATF agent.

Madison says calmly to the woman before her "You don't scare me because I am actually a agent to and let me see that warrant now"

Stahi knowing that this little adventure is over, she signals for the rest of the AFT agents to leave.

Seconds after the AFT leaves, Clay Morrow the president of the SAMCRO walks up to Madison to ask "Who are you and why are you here?" not believing that this woman was a agent who he assumes is a FBI agent or AFT agent.

~BID~

AN: Please Review. Sorry for the delay busy reading The Long And Winding Road by Layla Taylor

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blessing In Disguise **

**Chapter Three**

Jax looks at his step-father and president to say simply "This is my wife who I drunkly married in Vegas" answering for the red-hair woman that just rid them of the AFT bitch and adding pointing at his mother "She also brought Abel back to us" as the crowd of SONs notices Gemma bouncing the baby in her arms.

"What's your name?" asks Clay authoritative pointing directly at his step-son's unknown wife "How do you know what to say to the AFT to out of the clubhouse?"

Madison takes a deep breath before calmly explaining to the bikers in front of her "My name is Madison Edwards" as she introduces herself by her maiden name "And I actually work for Interpol. I actually have two question that someone in this room has to answer"

Jax says to his wife "What are these two questions before we even consider answering them?" not knowing where this could lead them into.

"The first question is who was that AFT woman and the second question actually is what is SAMCRO on those vests?" asks Madison unhappily about being in the dark.

Clay nods at Jax to answer his wife questions, Jax happily explains to her "The AFT bitch happens to be June Stahi and the SAMCRO is a motorcycle club that runs guns"

Madison is quiet for a few minutes with a stun look on her face as Jax leads her to sit down on one of couches. "Someone get a beer now" orders Jax to the hang arounds the club hoping to be a prospect within seconds the beer bottle was in Madison's hands.

"I recognize that name but why" states Madison confuse with the knowledge of the AFT agent and her recognition of her as she says that out loud. As she takes a sip of the beer that Jax had someone bring her.

Clay causally mentions a possibility "You read her name somewhere in the papers or heard it on the news" hoping that their professional careers never cross paths.

"That's impossible because the first time I have been in the States for years was when I accidental got married to your friend Jax here" says Madison with somewhat a disregard to the current situation of being a stranger's wife "But I will find out how I recognize her name. However, Jax and I need to figure out this whole marriage thing as well"

"Jax and Madison will talk in his dorm room while I take Abel here to the doctor's to be check-out" states Gemma bossily as she orders around her son and daughter-in-law.

"That's fine ma" replies Jax knowing better to disagree with his mother with Gemma leaves the clubhouse with Abel in her arms "Why don't I grab some beer bottles before we talk?"

"Make it tequila and we have a deal" replies Madison as Jax grab's the tequila bottle as well as two shot glasses and leads her to his club dorm room.

They seat side by side on the bed taking shots of tequila in silence before one of them has the courage to break the silence.

~BID~

After having Abel examine by Dr. Young who happen to be a trusted friend of SAMCRO to find out that he was perfectly healthy. Before Gemma was able to leave St. Thomas with Abel, she runs into Tara.

"You found Abel" says a stun Tara looking at the infant that she though as her own son.

Gemma brushes past Tara without giving her answer and heads back to TM Motors to tell the good news about Abel. Knowing that as soon as she able to Tara was going to barge into the Clubhouse to get answers.

~BID~

As Gemma enters into the SAMCRO Clubhouse with Abel in her arms. She immediately spots Clay to say "Here hold our grandson while I go and talk with Jax" putting the infant in his arms.

Gemma walks into Jax's dorm to find a almost empty bottle of tequila on the nightstand with two shot glasses. But to her surprise finds Jax and Madison wrap up in his bed sheets knowing that they had sex instead of probably talking about their martial status that they share.

~BID~

AN: Please Review.

Looking for this story: Jax/OC set in season one the OC is pregnant with a daughter. It has a scene where Jax felt the baby kicking in Abel's hospital room.

- PM me with the story name and I will PM you a chapter of any story of mine before posting it.


End file.
